Harry Potter 19 Years Later
by Rkwrites25
Summary: 19 years later, a whole new student body arrives at Hogwarts, including Harry, Ron and Hermione's children. Just like their parents before them, the kids embark on a new set of adventures. But none of them are prepared by a hard childhood or any of the other struggles that turned their parents into heroes. Can they really defeat the evil that has replaced Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1: 19 Years Later

Thick tendrils of dark silky smoke skirted in front of the carriage windows, blurring the faces of the people below on the platform.  
"Bye Rose!" My mothers soft voice sounded from below. I raised my hand, only to remember that she couldn't see me. "Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" I yelled.

The floor shook, announcing the start of the engine. Students ran down the corridors of the train, searching for empty compartments. "Let's go Rose." Albus said, tugging on my arm. We wandered around the train, peeking into each compartment, searching for an empty one.

I yanked open the rusted door to the last compartment, a small first year sitting alone on the plush couches. She had sandy blonde hair that fell to her shoulders in small waves, warm hazel eyes, speckled with green, and tanned skin that blistered in certain spots due to too much exposure to the sun.

The girl stared blankly out the window, watching the charming England countryside fly by. Albus slid down the seat opposite her, with myself following.

"Hello." I said politely, my mothers lessons on manners finally coming into use. The girl turned her head, a nervous smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Diana Finnigan. First year."  
"I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter. We're both first years too." I say smiling. Diana nods, twisting her facial expression into a puzzled look. "Potter." She questions, " as in Harry Potter?" I glance at Albus, who shrugs absentmindedly. " That's my dad." He tells Diana.

Diana giggled excitedly, pulling a thick leather book out of her bag. The gold leafed title flashed in the sunlight, reading: Harry Potter and the Dark War.

"What your dad did was so amazing." She babbles, " I can't believe that the golden trio took out Voldemort."  
Diana opened the book, the pages full of moving pictures of bloody battles, dark objects and stock full of pictures of my parents and uncle. The most noticeable, a picture of a basic triangle, inside a straight vertical line and a circle.

My father had always boasted about his fame, but we had never believed it to be true. What if it was?

"Voldemort?" Albus asked, his face blank. "And the golden trio?" I chime in, my curiosity peaked.

Diana gasped, dropping her book in the process, planting it in my open hands." You've never heard of Voldemort, you parents never told you... " she mumbles. Suddenly I feel sick. Mum and Dad always told me everything. Hermione taught Hugo and I that telling the truth was crucial in any situation.

So what made her keep this from us? The clinking and clattering of the food trolley broke our silence. "Anything from the trolley dears?" The plump witch asked, pointing at the glorious display of wizarding treats. The plain wooden shelves filled with dark purple packages of chocolate frogs, the pale grey of sugar quills, and the red brown mix of cockroach clusters, among other candies.

I fish some of the large golden wizarding coins out of my robe pocket, passing them to the kind witch. "Three chocolate frogs, one sugar quill, and two packages of Bertie Botts every flavour beans please." I request. She stuffs the candy in my hands and continues down the corridor. I shut the door behind me, sitting back down beside Albus. "Tell us about the Dark War Diana." Albus says, plucking a chocolate frog from my hand. I pass one to Diana and rip open the violet paper. A milk chocolate frog jumps out, my hand grabbing it quickly. I bite down on the legs, the beautiful taste of chocolate spreading through my mouth, thick and creamy.

"A long time ago a dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort surfaced. He tried to kill your dad Albus, but got destroyed in the process. Then throughout your parents schooling, he tried to destroy Harry. It all ended nineteen years ago, in a full-fledged war." Diana explained.

Albus's mouth hung open, his eyes locked on the shiny purple chocolate frog card. "You mean like this?" He asked, holding up the card. On it, a moving picture of Harry Potter waved at us, his messy black hair and emerald green eyes mirroring Albus's perfectly. Below, I caught the words Voldemort ,Ron and Hermione included in a paragraph of bolded words below. Diana nodded.

"You should really read that book Rose." Diana offered "it explains loads more." I smiled and accepted graciously. If there was anything I loved, it was reading.

A familiar knock pounded on the door, the compartment door sliding open. James stood in the corridor, wearing his new robes, his white shirt already untucked. "Hey Rosie, Al." He said, waving. "We're almost at the school. Time to change into your robes." James yelled,walking back towards his second year friends.

I ran my hands over the sleek black fabric of my dress robes, my stomach fluttering with nerves. No books could prepare me for what I was about to experience. I was almost home.

****  
The Hogwarts Express came to a smooth stop, Albus, Diana, and I jumping out, our robes billowing in the strong breeze. "See ya later!" James called, walking away with the other students in his year. "See Hagrid?" I asked Albus, who raised his hand pointing to the big, tall man shouting in the distance. "Firs' years!" Hagrid yelled. "Firs' years over here!"

Diana, Albus and I joined the kids that crowded Hagrid, all wearing the same nervous expression that I was sure I had. "Oy there Rose, Albus." Hagrid yelled, smiling. "everything all right?"

I nodded and followed the flow of first years as we climbed into the long wooden boats that would take us to Hogwarts. I climbed into the first boat, sliding into the front bench with Diana and Albus beside me. "One more for this boat!" Hagrid called pointing at us.

A small boy with bleach white hair and pale skin darted out from behind Hagrid, stepping into the back end of our boat. Scorpius Malfoy. The boy my dad had talked about at the train station. He lowered his head, moving his feet around constantly. He seemed majorly shy, a trait missing in my family.

The boats drifted foreword, gliding thorough the water more smoothly than possible. Diana gasped, staring out into the distance. The castle sat on an outcropping of rock, long black towers twisting up into the sky, with tall glass windows which emitted warm golden light, welcoming us.

"Duck!" Hagrid shouted as the boats shifted course, heading straight through a curtain of ivy, near the bottom of the cliff. I leaned forward, the wet ivy tangling itself in my hair. The boats come to a quick stop, in front of a small sandstone edge, a heavy oak door pulled open to reveal a tall woman, her raven black hair held up in a tight bun, joined by a midnight blue witches hat and fancy dress robes. Wrinkles stretched up and down her skin, making her look weathered and old. "Good evening students. I am deputy headmistress professor Lycretta. Charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw house." She introduced. "In a few minuets each of you will step into the great hall, and begin your journey at Hogwarts. You will be sorted into one of the four house we have. While your here your house is like your family, and any misbehaving will reflect poorly on them, therefore losing points. But good behaviour is awarded as well, gaining points. Let's begin. " Professor Lycretta said, giving us a happy smile.

She ushered us inside, adjusting our robes and straightening our hats. We stood huddled on a long elegant staircase, awaiting our sorting. I picked nervously at the greenery in my hair, my palms sweaty. "You look like Christmas threw up on your head." A new voice remarked, snickering. I turned around to see another first year, taller than the others, smiling rudely at me. "Nothing to say ginger?" He teased. Diana stuck out her tongue, flipping her head dramatically. "You're one to talk." She said,"your robes are on inside out genius." Diana laughed.

The boy lowered his head, studying his robes, which indeed were on inside out. He blushed a deep crimson and rushed off towards the professor. Albus snickered, "Nice Diana." He exclaimed, giving her a high five.

"Now, settle down children." The professors sharp voice rang out. She climbed up the staircase, moving gracefully for an elderly woman. Clasped in her hand was long blank piece of parchment, rolled up. "The sorting commences immediately." Lycretta said.

We moved into a straight line, following the professor into the great hall. Long tables filled the floor, students of every age talking rapidly to their fellow peers as we passed. "They get smaller every year." One remarked. Four banners hung on the walls, representing the four houses of Hogwarts. The first, the canary yellow badger of Hufflepuff, the intelligent eagle of Ravenclaw, the brave lion of Gryffindon, and the poisonous green snake of Slytherin.

I felt Albus squeeze my hand as we passed the Gryffindor table, James and Molly waving at us with huge grins on their faces. "See you soon!" Molly yelled over the roar of the crowd. It felt like someone had sucker punched me in the gut, I was so nervous.

We approached the front of the hall, an old wooden bench set down in the centre. Professer Lycretta set down the sorting hat, the old hat that would tell us our Hogwarts house. "Let the sorting begin!" she yelled, unrolling the parchment. The paper filled with ink written names, the order we would be sorted.

"Athwart, Jane!"

The little black haired girl wandered up, climbing onto the stool. Professor Lycretta placed the hat on top of her head, a distinct whispering sound coming from it.

"Hufflepuff!" The ancient hat yelled. Jane jumped off of the stool, and ran shyly over to the applauding table of Hufflepuffs.  
We repeated this pattern for what seemed like ages until I reconized the shy blonde haired boy climb uneasily onto the stool. Lycretta dropped the hat on his head, the hat muttering. Malfoy sat there for ages until the hat shouted, a bit uncertainly, "Gryffindor!"

He bolted, sitting down at the Gryffindor table covering his head in his hands. "Potter!" Lycretta announced. Albus waddled up to the front, the great hall blanketed in silence. "Gryffindor!" The hat screamed instantly.

Al smiled, relived. He slid down the bench next to James, giving me a thumbs up.

"Dansforth Travis." The professor called. Travis shoved me on his way up to the front, I reconized him as the boy who had teased me earlier. He had shaggy brown hair, freckles and dusty green eyes. He carried himself with an air of importance and confidence, practically prancing up to the stool. "Slyth..." The hat started, but was cut off by Travis's outburst. "No! Not Slytherin!" He yelled. The hat chuckled, and opened its mouth once again, "Better be Gryffindor!" It shouted. Diana groaned beside me, our eyes following him as he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

About half and hour later Diana and I had joined Albus at the Gryffindor table, digging into the deliciously roasted chicken and steaming hot bangers and mash. "I've spent all my life on a broom." Travis bragged from my left hand side. "Flying lessons should be a breeze."  
I had to roll my eyes at that, some people were just so full of themselves. "What's your qudditch team then?" Albus asked, his mouth full of mashed potatoes. "My mom was the captain for the holy head harpies." He adds.

Travis's jaw drops, and he turns back to his plate, the chicken replaced with pies and scones. I barely bite into my own desert when the headmaster walks to his podium, holding up his hand. "Attention students. For those who are unaware I am Professor Locke. I welcome you to your first year of Hogwarts. The announcements are as usual, going into the forbidden Forrest is banned, just as products from Weasley's wizard wheezes. Now off to bed with you all!" He says.

We all rise, following the prefects up to our common room. "Barnicle Trout." The fourth year said, staring straight ahead. The long painting of a big woman, dressed in a flowing pink dress, holding an empty wine glass in her right hand smiled, the portrait swinging forward to reveal the Gryffindor common room. Students lingered around the blazing fireplace, enjoying the only homework free night of term, laughing and chatting.

"Girls dormitory up the staircase and two my right, boys the same on my left." The prefect announced. And with that he retreated to the couches where the other fourth years sat.

"G'night Rose." Albus said, yawning. "See you in the morning." He ran up the left staircase, the occasional yawn slowing him down.

My feet felt weak, my body overwhelmed by the excitement of the day. But none the less, I grabbed an abandoned quill and parchment and sat down on one of the comfy plaid red chairs.

Dear Mum and Dad, I wrote, Al and I were both sorted into Gryffindor,

But before i could finish my letter Diana shook my shoulder, rubbing her eyes. "We should head off to bed Rose, we have a long day of lessons set for tomorrow." she said smiling. Lessons. The word made the butterflies in my belly flutter. I could hardly wait.


	2. Chapter 2: Professor Longbottom

"Swish and flick. Swish and flick." Professor Lycretta called, correcting our wand motions as she passed, striding around the charms classroom. I held up my light brown birch wood wand, my eyes focused on the dainty white feather that sat in front of me. "Wingardium Levoisa." I muttered. With one flick from my wand the pearly white feather floated up from my desk, rocking back in forth in the stale wind that blew in from the open windows. "How did you do that?" Diana asked awed. "Swish and flick." I giggled.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to her feather. "Wingardium Levoisa!" Diana growled, flicking her wand forcefully. Instead of simply rising into the air as supposed to, Diana's feather caught fire, black smoke covering her face. Professor Lycretta smiled, waving her hand, riding the classroom of smoke. "Just like your father . I am told that your dad Seamus was specially gifted in pyrotechnics." She remarked cheerfully. "ten points to for displaying the proper use of that incantation." Lycretta said in her best sing song voice. "Off to your next lesson."

She ushered us out of the door, welcoming the sixth years. "That was quite entertaining Diana." Albus laughed. Diana muttered something about the uselessness of charms and tried to wipe the remaining ash off of her face. "Double potions next." I announced scanning the time table once again, even though i had already memorized it.

Four weeks of school and we were already experiencing the freezing wind and snow that came with the cold month of October. i pulled my red and gold scarf tighter around my neck as we walked into the courtyard. "This is mad!" Diana yells as a blast of icy cold snow hits us. we hurry down to the dungeons, sitting down at the back table. "Slughorn retired last year so we'll be having a brand new potions master!" gossiped Kasy Backle, a first year Slytherin, "Finally someone who isn't obsessed with popular students. My brother told me that he was a fair bit mad." She squealed. Our regular potions master had been away for the beginning of term, on what the headmaster claimed was official Hogwarts business.

My father had told me about Snape, and I was not eager to have history repeat itself. Even if he was good in the end.

The heavy door at the back of the classroom swung open, creaking as a tall woman walked through. The professor had mismatched green and blue eyes, sickly pale skin, and waist length brown hair, sparked with black highlights. In my opinion Kasy Backle was wrong. This professor looked way more mad than professor Slughorn.

"Books out." she growled drawing her wand. With a wave, instructions appeared on the blackboard, calling for the most advanced potion we had done so far. I pulled out my guide to basic potion making, along with the required ingredients for brewing a babbling beverage, setting them neatly on the table.

"I am Professor Kalibur, your potions instructor for this year." Kalibur introduced. "Now, lets begin."

Everyone began at once, chopping roots, and pouring in juice. I knelt down looking for fallen biganzo beans,collecting them and dumping the remainder into my potion. Midway thorough the lesson, my potion had already reached the desired golden colour for stage two.

"Who can tell me why someone would rather brew this potion other than simply using truth serum?" Kalibur called out. My hand shot up, my eyes never moving from the caldron. "Because other than potions masters and apothecaries, regular witches and wizards would not have the ingredients or time to brew the truth serum, as it takes just over seven months to brew. The babbling beverage can be completed in just over an hour. " I answered. Professor Kalibur nodded, a smile forming on her face. "Correct. Five points to Gryffindor."

I smiled at Albus, sticking out my tongue. "Fifteen points this morning." I teased. His laughed and turned back to stirring his potion. "Just wait until Defence Against The Dark Arts. I have that lesson in the bag." He bragged. Shrugging, i smiled and dropped a unicorn hair into the golden liquid, turning it clear with a twinge of violet. wafting the scent towards my face, i picked up the sweet fragrance of honeysuckle. I was finished. Filling a tall glass flask with my potion, i scribbled my name on it and placed it on Professor Kalibur's desk.

"Well done ." She nodded, sniffing the potion. "Alright class, hand in your potions and be on your way." Kalibur announced. Diaina and Albus dropped off their flasks and we headed into the corridor. "What do you think of Professor Kalibur?" Diana asked. Albus shrugged. "She seems nice."

"Yeah, where do you think she was for the start of term?" I wondered. Diana smiled,"I bet Hagrid can tell us." she laughed. "Why don't we ask him tomorrow during tea?" she suggested. I nodded and we turned a corner, approaching the great hall. Footsteps pounded behind us, followed by heavy breathing. "Rose, Albus!" Professor Logbottom called. "Can you guys do me a favour?"

"Of course professor." I said nodding. Neville smiled at us. "Just like Hermione you are Rose." He remarked. "Anyways, can you run to greenhouse one and feed the Drigible plums for me? I'd do it myself but i'm late for a meeting with the headmaster."

"Sure sir." Albus agreed. Neville waved at us, and ran down the hallway towards the headmasters office. "Uh Rose, whats a Drigible plum?" Albus asked, his cheeks turning pink as Diana gave a spurt of laughter. "They are plums Al." I explained with a pulled on our scarfs and hats once more as we left the castle, bitter wind blasting us in the face.

"Alohoroma." I whispered, pointing my wand at the locked greenhouse door. Diana twisted the doorknob, pushing the heavy oak door open. Dozens of different plants lined the walls. The more humanoid flowers growling at us as we passed. The drigible plums sat at the back of the greenhouse, the tall strands of ivy they grew on skimming the roof.

"What do we feed them?" Albus asked glancing around the room for any possible feed. "Professor Longbottom keeps all of his feed in greenhouse six, ill bet its in there." She assumed. I nodded, walking out of greenhouse one with Diana and Albus right behind me.

Greenhouse six was large and intimidating, with giant plants looming at each corner. And of course the food had to be at the very back. I ran my hand over each bag of feed, searching for the one labeled Drigible Plums. When I found it, the fertilizer rattled, dry and magically enchanted. "Over here!" I yelled, signally for Diana and Albus. Wrong thing to shout. I felt the soft feeling of leaves and vines wrap around my neck pushing me down to the ground. I patted my pockets, searching for my wand.

Then the whole world faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

Chapter three: (Scorpius's POV)

Rose and Albus were so popular and Diana was sweet and out going, they didn't even know I excise and then there was every other one of my classmates. All of them thought I was wrong, teachers too, I could practically feel their thought all day worming their way into my mind

"He's a deatheater!"

"Malfoy in gryffindor, I think he's about to burn!"

"There's something wrong with his brain, he's evil. He should be with the rest of the devils in Slytherin."

They hurt, my father didn't tell me of what happened until the night before school and I was so scared. I've written letters home and I'm wondering if they can tell I'm getting ranked and picked on. I don't want Rose and Albus and Diana to know because their amazing and polite and love by everyone who is graced to look at them.

When is see Proffessor Longbottom asks rose to help him I know I'll never get to do anything like that. I love herbology and potions, they go hand and hand and I think it's beautiful. I was always loved the magic that just came from inner-power, skill and patience. Rose and Diana are next to me on my right for potions and Diana nearly killed Rose and me last potions.

As I pass greenhouse 6 I hear the scream from inside. Rose, Diana and Albus are being swallowed in vines of what looks like venomous tentacula, the flower buds preparing to feast. It reminds me of a prank a third year played on me last week. Wand waving might not be my favourite thing to do but I've gotten good these last 2 months, bullies are everywhere. I remember a counter squeeze spell I found just last night in a third year book, now what was it? What was it?

Releashio "Releashio!"

The branches all loosen and sink away and I'm still pointing them away when they stop staring. Good, I wasn't too late. I hope they don't blame me, they'll hate me for sure. They'll hate me and make my life hell, I just know it until rose comes up after stepping out from the last bit of vines around her feet and sticking out her hand to shake.

"Hi, thanks for the save, I'm rose weasley. Aren't you scorpius malfoy?"

I'm dumbfounded, I grasp her hand and shake speaking and trying to keep the shake of fear out of it.

"Yeah, I am. Are you three alright. What were you even doing in the venomous tentacula ?" I spoke with worry for them more than myself instead of what I thought.

"We were trying to feed the driggible plums like Proffessor Longbottom asked, and we kinda messed up. We usually help him at home and we're good but all the different plants at the same time kinda just jinxed us up like a body bind curse." Albus interrupted.

"Thanks for saving us scorpius, hope you can teach us that spell sometime if your not busy?" Diana spoke up with a smile, I think her last name is Finnigan.

My reply is slightly sad, I had a slight hope that we could be at least passing friends "sure anytime, I'm always free."

"Come on guys we are missing lunch and I can smell the food baking from here and my stomach wants something until dinner!" Rose groaned.

"We're coming" Albus grinned at his cousin as they finished feeding the driggible plums and walking up to the castle.

"HEY SCORPY! YOU COMING?" Rose called out and I hurried to catch up, I think friends might not be as much of a problem as I thought.

As we head into the hall we all take seats near each other conversation about proper plant rights and the dangers comes up. Somehow by mid-course we're talking cannon's latest game against the harpies last game. I don't think I've ever felt as free, not to be judged or blamed or yelled at in my life.

That night as they ate and drank more sugar than should be possible for four 11 year olds they said goodnight and split off into dorms. Albus realizing that scorpius had been sleeping next to him for a month and he hadn't noticed.

"Hey scorp? You know your really awesome!"

"Thanks Albus, it's nice to finally have a friend!"

And with that everyone fell into a sugar induced sleep that could be compared to a coma.

The next week following is a series of comfortable conversations and light teasing by halloween you couldn't find any less than two of them together at a time.

Pranks in the common room against their cousins became bigger, louder and smellier using scorpius's uncanny ability to find almost any spell in the library within 2-3 days.

Chapter 4

Albus POV

Scorpius took awhile but now he's joking and teasing us like he's been there since the beginning. Dad told me about grandpa being a marauder, and he and aunt hermione and uncle Ron were the golden trio, well I think we are the platinum quartet. Scorpius showed me his band on his wrist that has the Malfoy crest on it, it's made of platinum and apparently it's worth more than gold.

I didn't tell even Rose about dads going away gift, it's a family inheritance. He gave me an invisibility cloak, it was his and granddads, and apparently even his great great great great great great great grandfathers. I want to use it once on my own first then tell my friends, I really can't wait, though I have no idea what I'll use it for with out them.

Tonight, I'll go exploring and try and figure out the castle as well as James does with granddads map. Maybe I'll steal it one day, but not today.

I'm invisible and it's freaky, all I'm thinking is creepy and awesome. Creepy and awesome. I enter the library and head straight to the back. Stepping over the barrier to the restricted section I see a glimmer near the wall. Could a book shine like metal and why would it be back here.

As I step to the very back of the library I see the door to what looks like a broom closet. The handle is ice cold and my skin almost sticks to it as I let go and look in the mirror and see simply myself. I'm older, maybe a sixth or seventh year at the Gryffindor table eating with my friends, just happy and then on the train and all four of us at the burrow where everyone seems to stay for every holiday since the first family members. I don't really work and I'm always smiling. I'm flying on a broom, I'm back at the burrow I'm eating and laughing with friends at Hogwarts, so many scenes of just happiness, no drama that eventually always comes from dad's fame that I now look back on and see as what it was. No drama that unhappy people force into our paths because of our good fortune just a continuous loop of happy living and enjoying life.

What is this? Is this a mirror that shows the future or maybe a possibility? I don't know but I do know that i'm so showing Rose, Diana and Scorpius tomorrow night. Right now I'm tired and need to sleep so I'm not a zombie tomorrow as James says I can be. As I close the door I press it closed tighter and the handle is warm now, maybe it was just my fear making it cold.

I wake to Scorpius shaking my shoulder and the smell of porridge and toast.

"Come on, Albus. I got you breakfast I case I couldn't get you up in time to make it. Rose wants a head start on the homework today, we kinda need it with all e prank see pulled on you cousin the last two weeks."

Something's wrong, Scorpius is babbling, I've never heard him babbling before.

"Scorpius , you're babbling, what's up?"

"I saw!"

"Saw what?" I was up and alert right away at that.

"The invisibility cloak and I hid it under your bed before.. and.. saw. You left it right on your bedpost and I couldn't see it." It all came out in a rush and practically went over my head. "I'm sorry!"

Realization hit me like a troll club, the invisibility cloak. Scorpius thought I was going to keep it a secret from him and the girls. I was hurt but his guilty face was just too funny and maybe it was the lack of sleep but I laughed like James had just gotten a muggle wedgie in front of the whole school.

"I'm slightly. Hurt you thought I wouldn't be sharing the cloak with you and girls but your face is just..." I broke down into gwaffs again at his open mouthed surprise.

"Y.. You w.. We're going to show us your invisibility cloak?"

"Show you I was going to invite you tree for my next night time invisibility adventure, I just wanted the first time to be just me as it's a family heirloom."

The grin that spread across scorpius' face was that of pure unaltered joy, and I think a small bit of mischief. Oh yeah, defiantly a true Gryffindor in the Slytherin inheritance family of Malfoy.

"You trust me enough to let me come with you?"

"Why wouldn't I? Your my best friend that isn't family! Besides I need your help finding information on something I found. You guys could come tonight and see it!"

"Awesome, you must be exhausted! I'll let you sleep and give the girls an excuse until you come and explain the cloak yourself."

"Thanks Scorpius, and thanks for the breakfast. I'll be up and to the library with you guys in an hour or so." My eyes were getting too heavy to keep open. And I drifted back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Black Lake

**AN: Hey Guys! Thanks for the review and the follows, this is my first fanfiction, so I really appreciate any tips you guys may have for me! The next few chapters are pretty much done, so I will be updating them soon! If you have any thoughts on what should happen in this story, let me know, I'm open to ideas!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

(Rose's POV)

It was overly cloudy, the usually bright blue sky replaced by a depressing black and gray color. A crisp wind bit at my bare face, my breath appearing in smoky white puffs. Clutching my astronomy assignment, I waddled out into the courtyard, sitting down on a snow covered bench. "Hey Rose!" Albus yelled, pulling his red and gold scarf tighter around his neck as he slid next to me.

"Isn't it just mad that Professor Pica is making us do this outside?" He shivered, dipping the tip of his quill into an ink bottle. I nodded, connecting a lone star to the next one, creating a triangle of stars. "It's not that bad." I argued watching as Diana and Scorpious sat down beside us, their teeth chattering. "Care to explain to us why astronomy is helpful in our adult lives Rose?" Diana asked, her ability to annoy the only thing that the cold weather was unable to take away.

I shrugged, sending them all into fits of laughter. "Remember tonight, we're going to Hagrid's." I said, my voice low. Scorpious frowned, still unsure of whether or not Hagrid would welcome him, since he was a miniature version of his father. Minus the attitude of course.

I patted him on the back, a reassuring smile spread out on my face. "It'll be fine Scorpious." I said calmly. Both Diana and Albus agreed, chiming in. "Hagrid's not one to judge based on family." Al added. "I mean look at Gwamp." He whispered. Diana giggled, but turned back to her assignment after the professor growled at us.

Nobody had seen or heard from Gwamp in ages. I thought back to the book Diana had given me back on the train about the dark war. Gwamp had been fighting for my family. Anti-Voldemort. Sometimes I wondered why adults had a hard time saying his name. But then I thought back to all of those that he had killed. And then I understood.

Lost in thought I stared out into space ,My eyes settling on the black lake. The water rippled, a side affect of housing the giant squid. A lone boat floated across the water, bobbing in the waves. "Al." I whispered, nudging my cousin and pointing out towards the lake. "Why is there a boat on the lake?" I wondered aloud. Albus shook his head, his face adopting a puzzled expression. "Beats me. Blimey, and in this cold weather too.." He muttered.

I stood up, thrusting my astronomy parchment into my messenger bag. As if on cue, Albus, Diana, and Scorpious rose, fighting their way through the courtyard which has now filled with students, rushing to their next class.

"Oi Rose!" Shouted Diana, "where are you going?"

Ignoring their booming questions, I ran along the narrow stone pathway that would take me down to the boat shed, cold nipping at my face. I forced open the ancient door, rust creeping up along the edges of the window frames. Very un-magically, the old wooden boats that took us across the lake on our first day at Hogwarts sat stacked in the back, all in even rows of four.

Except for one row. In the very back row, one boat was missing, and by the looks of it had been dragged across the floor. Dark brown scratches on the wooden planks that provided the floor.

"What are you doing Rose?" Albus called from behind me.

"A boat is missing." I muttered.

Diana snorted, flipping her short sandy blonde hair across her shoulder. "So? Its just a boat."

"Yeah,but aren't you curious?" I asked, my mind still wandering, dreaming up possible explanations.

"Not really." Albus replied with a shrug.

Diana laughed and the two of them walked out of the boat house, into the bitter cold. Just me and Scorpius left.

"Please Scorpius." I begged, "Just help me look for the boat." I cried. With a sigh and a nod Scorpius followed me out of the shack, and we made our way down to the riverbank. It was muddy and wet, water creeping up into our shoes.

"See anything?" Scorpius asked, looking out at the horizen. The orange rays of the sun beat down on the lake, casting a warm yellow glow onto the black water.

"No, You?"

"Nothing." He replied, dropping his hands to his sides. "You know Rose, I think Diana and Al were right, nothing weird is going on here."

I sighed, grinding my teeth. "I know what I saw." I muttered determindedly.

Scorpius shrugged and started to climb back up the river bank. That's when I heard it. The voice was as faint as the wind, undetectable while talking or making noise.

"Hello?" I shrieked.

"Go away Rose. Stay out of private affairs." The voice whispered.

What was that? I thought that mysteries were finished for Hogwarts.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked from above the riverbank. "It's almost time for class to start. You coming?"

I nodded, and started to make my way up the muddy hill. I tried to shake the odd voice from my mind, but I couldn't. It haunted me, perplexing me. I was positive that Voldemort was gone, my uncle proof. So who was whispering in the wind, boating on the black lake in the middle of winter?

Scorpius and I met up with Diana and Albus in the corridors, the four of us rushing off to transfigurstion.

"Find anything?" Albus asked, sliding into the seat next to me.

I didn't know why but I felt like I needed to tell Albus. If I couldn't tell my own cousin, then I couldn't tell anyone. I nodded, lowering my voice as I spoke. "We need to talk Al."


	5. Chapter 5: Serena

Diana

It was nearly midnight when I left the castle, the dark shadows of the moon casting shadows along the ground as I walked along the grounds. I kept my back pressed against the hard stone as I snaked past the windows, trying my hardest not to make a sound. Yet, in an ancient building, I was finding it nearly impossible.

"Rose?" I whispered. Rose walked behind me, her head turning to look over her shoulder every few seconds.

"We shouldn't be out here Diana." She muttered. "It's breaking curfew. If we get caught..."

I didn't give her time to finish. "We aren't going to get caught Rose. And besides, Albus and Scorpius, told us to meet us out here."

"So? What does it matter? If we get caught, Lycretta won't care who told us to do it." She demanded.

"Come on Rose, just trust me." I said, laughing as Rose tip-toed forward. We walked further away from the castle, until we stood just In front of the boat shack, sheltered by the muddy bank. Unless there were teachers outside at midnight, there was no chance that anyone could catch us here. Rose climbed over to me, grasping my hand so she wouldn't fall into the lake. Her red hair looked almost black in the night, setting an odd light onto her pale skin.

I was no redheaded beauty, that was for sure. My dad always told me that I resembled my mother, but it was hard to picture. I'd never met my mother, she was an American, travelling the world. I assume that she still is, on an airplane somewhere, jetting off to yet another amazing adventure. Without me.

"Where are Albus and Scorpius?" Rose asked, raising her head to look around, despite the fact that it was pitch black. "They ditched us at Hagrid's too. Seems to me like they're getting into the habit of not showing up." I replied.

"Oh come on Di." Someone said from behind me. I whirled my head around, but there was no one there. Just the cold lake water, splashing up onto the muddy bank.

"We're not all that bad." Came the voice.

"If you're hiding Al, I swear..." I started. Rose stuck her hand out, and pulled down in a swift motion, almost as if she was pulling down a sheet. Not a second later, she held a black cloak in her hands, and Scorpius and Albus stood in front of me. A smile was stretched across Al's face, similar to the one that Rose wore.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Dad's talked about it enough, mum's read me the story. I just guessed that you or James would have it by now. And it looks like I guessed right." She laughed. "But now tell me, why are we out here in the first place?"

"I wanted to talk to you guys away from the castle." Albus said. "I needed to show you this, away from anyone else."

Rose nodded. "I need to talk to you too. Yesterday, when we were at the boat shed. I heard a voice."

"A voice?" I asked. "What kind of voice?"

"I don't know. It was just suddenly there. It sounded kind of like a kid."

"A kid?" Scorpius scoffed. "Like, someone our age?"

Rose shrugged.

"Hearing voices is never good, not even in the wizarding world." I remarked.

"Where'd you hear that?" Al said, his face a deathly white, most likely from the freezing temperature.

"Some book." I replied, laughing. "But seriously Rose, be careful."

My best friend smiled at me, wrapping me tightly in a hug. "I want to find out where that boat went. It can't have just disappeared."

No one spoke. I was kind of leaning towards the "Rose is crazy" hypothesis, and close to telling her just that. It was a boat. Nothing more, nothing less. I shot Albus a look, earning a nasty one from Rose. The only thing that saved me, were the footsteps. They were loud and clear at this time of night, with the only competitor as the wind. I pressed my body up against the mud bank, getting grime all over my best school shirt. Scorpius followed suit, with Rose and Albus disappearing beneath the cloak.

"Someone's coming." I whispered. I could hear the footsteps more clearly now, they came from a small girl, her sneakers squeaking slightly as she walked.

"We've got to move!" Scorpius muttered, grabbing my hand. We shuffled towards the boat shed, quickly. I pull open the door, cringing as it squeaks. I pull my body directly behind the door, flattening my body against the wall. I stink. I can't stand the smell of the wet mud that now stains my blouse. Scorpius stands beside me, and I think that I can almost hear the stammering of his heart. I push the shed door closed with my foot, only to have it swing open seconds later.

A young girl steps into the boat shed, her long black ponytail swinging. I recognized her from the sorting test, her ravenclaw tie resting proudly on her neck. She presses the door closed gently, rubbing her hands together as she does. As she moves through the room, I try to slow my breathing. I can almost feel my heart hammering, threating to break out of my chest.

"Hello?" the girl whispers. I can almost feel her eyes hammering into my closed ones.

"Dad?" She whispers again. That part confuses me. I can't see anyone else in the shed, besides Scorpius and I, as well as possibly Rose and Albus. The girl whispers again, this time a little bit louder. "Dad? Are you here?"

"Serena. Finally." Comes a voice. For a second, I wonder if this voice is the one that spoke to Rose. With its dry and rough sound, it could creep anyone out. The girl-Serena, grimaces.

"I got held up..." She starts, but the man interrupted. "Hurry now, we don't have any time for excuses."

Serena nodded, a brisk head shake. Like she was scared of what anything bolder would bring. The girl stood up, and made her way towards the back of the shed, pushing past the boats. Pressing down on a rogue piece of wood, Serena disappeared.

I held my breath for a minute more, making sure that the girl didn't return.

"Rose?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I'm here." Came the reply.

"What was that?" I asked, my hands shaking as I pulled myself away from the wall.

"I have no idea."


End file.
